Starlight, Star Bright
by CatStar
Summary: Ooh, it's been a while since I did this coupling! TAKARI~ Ever wondered what would happen if you wished upon a star? It was such a simple wish.....Eternal Love....I've done my impossible and tried to attempt a tear-jerker. What will happen to Takeru an


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....::cries:: ;.;  
  
A/N: This is pretty short in my POV. I'm used to writing longer fics. I got all this done in a whole fricken day. Yes, another Takari, and IMHO, an absolute failure in my first try for a tear-jerker. I mean, I read it over, and I think it's pretty sad all right, but I wasn't exactly like Niagara Falls. Well, enjoy! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
*~Starlight, Star Bright~*  
*~First star I see tonight~*  
*~I wish I may, I wish I might~*  
*~I have a wish to make tonight....~*_  
  
"Hey, Tai?"  
  
Taichi Yagami backed up from the hallway and peaked in his younger sister's room. "Yes, Hikari?"  
  
"Tell me, Taichi....What do _you _wish for upon a star?"  
  
Taichi raised his eyebrows in surprise at this question. It was a Saturday night in the Yagami apartment. The night sky was covered in a bed of stars, which was just the surrounding glow of the bright crescent moon. Its shine flew through the window of Hikari Yagami's bedroom, lighting up her crimson eyes as she looked at her brother with pure innocence.  
  
"What do I wish for upon a star...?" Taichi repeated slowly, coming in and sitting on her bed. He looked once again at Hikari, wondering if she was serious or just plain joking around. But she wasn't joking around. She waited patiently for Taichi's answer.  
  
But his mind drew a big blank. He smiled sheepishly. "Um...Isn't someone's wish on a star supposed to be kept a secret?"  
  
Hikari had to smile. "You're not telling your actual wish, just what might be your wish. Now, come on. Think."  
  
She sat back and watched her older brother consider his options. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought over every possible solution to the answer. As he did this, Hikari could recall why she had asked the question. About what happened the year before....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
_One year prior...._  
  
"Look! Orion's Belt!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing and looking at the three bright stars in the night sky.   
  
"I swear, Hikari, how do you find these things?" Takeru asked her, his face in a slight frown. They were sitting in the soft forest green grass of Odaiba park. It was a Friday night, and the loving couple was thrilled to get off from school for another two days. Especially Hikari. She didn't want to spend the rest of her 15th birthday cramped up in school, and being flooded with homework for the rest of the night. Some birthday present that would be.  
  
Her friends came over her apartment right after school for a little party. Nothing really big. They mostly hung around and ate cake and opened presents. Not long after they all went home, it was normal for Takeru to ask Hikari out on a walk to the park, gazing at the starry sky, pointing out constellations, and listening to each other's words.  
  
"Ooh! And the Little Dipper is right near it! Takeru, don't you see it?" Hikari turned her head to gaze at the face of the one she loved. He felt her gaze, which gave him the strength to look more deeply into the sky, trying to see the shapes of stars that Hikari saw. But he couldn't do it.  
  
"There's millions of them Hikari," he finally said, frowning. He turned back to her. "I don't see a thing. I guess I'm not totally into this astronomy stuff...."  
  
He looked so sheepish and cute that Hikari had to giggle. "Here." She took his hand and pointed it at a spot in the sky that looked like four bright stars in a square, with a handle of stars behind it. "There's the Big Dipper. It's right near Orion's Belt, and it's easier to point out than the Little Dipper."  
  
Takeru squinted. "Is it the thing that looks like an 'M' or a 'W' or something?"  
  
"No....That's Cassiopeia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And....Cassiopeia's not supposed to be out at this time, anyway."  
  
"Oh. What am I trying to look for again? A cow?"  
  
"No....A pot..."  
  
"....Oh."  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Hikari burst out laughing. Soon after, Takeru started too. They rolled over on the grass, laughing and playing around like little children. Gasping for breath, Takeru held her by her waist and said, "Hikari Yagami, I'm going to get you for making fun of me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do?" she shot back, grinning playfully. "Tell on me?"  
  
"No..." he said slowly, bringing his nose down to hers. Hikari was now looking in the deep sapphire pools of his eyes. "I'm going to attack you as the....Tickle Monster!!!" he exclaimed. True to his word, he started tickling her under her arms and behind her neck, places where she was most sensitive to tickles.  
  
Hikari shrieked. "Ta-..ker-..u!! EEK! Stop! Sto-..." She giggled, "Stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sor-...AUGH! Takeru, cut it out!!"  
  
"What are ya gonna do?" he replied, repeating her previous words. He was grinning, still tickling her. "Tell on me?"  
  
Hikari snorted and giggled. "No....More like...This..." She suddenly grabbed him from around his neck and pressed her lips passionately against his.  
  
Suddenly, they were lost in a world. Their own world. A world of their love for each other, and only they existed. Their childish behavior was gone as they pulled away from each other. His deep sapphire eyes bore into her crimson and shot out rays of love.  
  
Putting his arm around her, they looked up once again at the starry sky. The night diamonds were twinkling happily at them. Hikari quietly sighed and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She loved the sense of protection he gave her. Nothing else in the world mattered to her but being protected in warm arms or compassion.  
  
"Look," Takeru said suddenly, looking at the sky. He was pointing to a lone star right on top of them. It was strange, since it seemed brighter than the others. He told Hikari so.  
  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "That's no ordinary star. It's a planet. Planet's are usually brighter than regular stars."  
  
"I know this planet," Takeru said softly, looking down at the girl he was holding. He knew it just by instinct...and love. "It's Venus."  
  
"Venus...Roman goddess of love and beauty...." Hikari murmured, staring into Takeru's eyes. "Takeru?"  
  
"Hmm?" A smile played on his lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Hikari. So much..." He looked up at the sky. "The Heavens can feel our love too."  
  
Hikari drew a blank. "Huh?"  
  
Takeru smiled. "I remember when I was little, I asked Yamato how stars formed. He said that when a person dies and goes to heaven, another star forms in the sky. Of course, I was like around five back then, so..." He blushed. "I don't know if I believe that story anymore. But..." He tightened his hold on her. "If I die, I'll make sure my star is the brightest in the sky, so everyone will know how much I love you."  
  
The 15-year-old girl smiled back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at her. "Hikari....What would you wish for upon a star?"  
  
She pondered this. "Anything you'd wish for, Takeru, I'd share that wish with you."  
  
"Then I'd wish we'd be together forever."  
  
The emotion of love swept through both of them as they kissed again....and again. His arms tightened around her back, and her hands that were clinging to his back reached up and combed through his blonde hair.  
  
Hikari said softly, "We better go soon. Our parents are probably wondering where we are."  
  
"Hikari, I love you so much," he said again, looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled gently. "And I love you too, Takeru...." she said as she kissed him again.  
  
He got up from the grass and helped her up. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. He didn't live far from her, but walking her to her apartment building was slightly out of his way.  
  
She shook her head and embraced him, feeling his warmth once again. "No, that's okay. I'm not a little kid anymore," she gently teased him.  
  
He buried his head into her soft auburn hair. "Then I'll have to wait in anguish until I see you again tomorrow."  
  
"I'll try not to die without seeing you, either, Takeru," she assured him softly as her lips pressed against his for the last time that night. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Hikari. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
******  
  
It was a short cut. A short cut Hikari always used to use in day light. It was just a dark alley, that she'd walk through when going back to her apartment building. The darkness of the alley scared her, but her love for Takeru protected her. She loved him, he loved her. Nothing in the world mattered except for being with him.  
  
Suddenly, Hikari felt a presence of another human being in the alley. She could feel and hear the shuffle of their feet on the ground. "Takeru?" she whispered. Her voice got lost in the darkness.  
  
_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.  
_  
"Takeru, is that you?" she asked, quietly, averting her eyes nervously around her surroundings. It was so dark; she couldn't see a thing.   
  
"O-okay, Takeru, nice joke," she said nervously. "You can stop it now."  
  
_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle._  
  
"Takeru Takaishi!" she said, her voice trembling, but firm. "Damnit, I'm serious, Takeru, I'm scared!"   
  
_CRASH!_  
  
She shrieked and jumped, her heart beating double-time. Beads of nervous sweat trickled down her face. Her heartbeat relaxed a bit, though, when she saw a tiny rodent scamper out of a trash can.  
  
"Just a mouse....just a mouse..." she mumbled to herself. "It's fine. The alley's just making me nervous. Just go home," she decided, and bravely walked on.  
  
A sudden shove of a hand knocked her into a wall, and took her breath out of her.  
  
"Wh-...who is it?" she cried out frantically.  
  
A man came out of the darkness. Tall and mysterious, she couldn't make out his face because of the darkness, and the sudden blow against her head. But he was walking toward her, cool as a cucumber. She knew she shouldn't trust someone that calm.  
  
"D-..Don't come near!" she managed to squeak out. "Or...or I'll scream!" It was a lame come back, she knew it, but she couldn't think of anything else that would overcome her fear.  
  
He came closer. Hikari threw her purse at him, and pressed herself against the wall of the dark alley. "If you want money, it's all in there, now leave me alone!!"  
  
He picked up the purse, and looked inside. Yes, he took the money, but he picked up something else. Her Student I.D.  
  
He read it over by the pen light in her purse. The darkness was too strong; she couldn't see his face. "So...Your name is Hikari...Pretty name, very pretty..."   
  
She shivered. She didn't like the sound of the voice. It was cold, evil, and no emotion was put to his words.   
  
"And today is your birthday, I see...Well, happy birthday..."  
  
"Th...Thank-..." Hikari tried to sputter out through her nervousness.  
  
"Oh, no reason to thank me." He grinned evilly in the darkness. "I always compliment my victims before I kill..."  
  
_KILL?!?!?!_ Hikari screamed in her head. "What did I ever do to you?!" she cried. "I gave you the money, now let me go!"  
  
"Time to die, birthday bitch."  
  
Hikari started to scream, but a faint flicker of silver metal from his hand caught her eye. A knife.  
  
"Scream, birthday bitch, and I'll do this faster and more painful than I intended to," he grunted and held Hikari by her neck. His hand was digging into it, and she saw sparks of light as she lost her ability to breath naturally.   
  
_No...No, this isn't supposed to happen.._she thought through rapid tears. _No...It can't end like this. I was supposed to grow up, graduate high school, college...spend my life with Takeru and keep his wish...Oh, Takeru... _How she longed for Takeru to have been with her. He would've protected her, walked her home, persuaded her to change her mind from going into the alley. Now she was going to die.  
  
The knife slowly came down....down deeper...  
  
"HIKARI!!"  
  
"Oof!" the man grunted, and was knocked away by a sudden kick. Takeru's sapphire eyes flashed a dark blue against the darkness. "Leave her alone, bastard! Hikari..." he whispered gently to her, stroking her hair and kissing her tears away.  
  
"Takeru..." she wailed softly.  
  
"DAMN you, bastard!" the killer yelled. "I warned you, birthday bitch, now you're going to PAY!" With that, he threw the 10-inch knife towards the sobbing girl. It whirled and whirled in midair, across the alley, it's sharp point eager to reach its target...  
  
Which it didn't.  
  
Takeru slumped to Hikari's feet, the brown handle of the knife sticking to his side. Dark crimson puddles of blood were forming around him, and soaking Hikari's front as she held him.  
  
"TAKERU!" she cried. "Takeru! Speak to me!" she sobbed into his pale white face. A sound of police officers were coming up the street and surrounding the scene.  
  
"Bastard..." he said faintly. He was still barely alive. "I saw you...I saw you try to hurt my love....The cops are here...."  
  
"STOP!" said a voice in a megaphone. "You're under arrest! Put your hands up where we can see them, and don't make a move! Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law!"  
  
"Takeru..." she whimpered, and took his hand. Both of their hands became slippery with blood. "I'm so sorry...Takeru, it's all my fault. It's because of me that you're into this...I...I..."   
  
"No need to feel sorry..." he replied softly. "I'm just happy that he didn't get you."  
  
"But he got YOU," she gulped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw paramedics come up the street, and the man being handcuffed. He glared angrily at the sober couple that he tried to separate.  
  
"Takeru, please, hold on," she whispered. "Please...We had a future together. We were supposed to grow up together. It was destiny for us. Please hang on. Your wish won't come true....Please Takeru, please..." she sobbed.  
  
"I wished that we'd be together forever..." he replied faintly. "There's nothing that will change that. We'll always be together. I'll always protect you, watch over you, love you, no matter what....I love you, Hikari..."  
  
"Oh, Takeru..." she cried. "I love you too!"  
  
"Do me a favor, Hikari...And watch over everyone. Take care of our loved ones. Don't lose your shine, your light. And I won't lose my hope....I love you..."  
  
With that, he closed his eyes for the last time, and his breathing and heartbeat subsided. And up above, right over Hikari's head, a new star appeared and glowed more brightly than any other star in the sky....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'd wish for..." Taichi began, looking at his 16-year-old sister. "I'd wish for a happy, healthy life, with Sora eternally by my side."  
  
Hikari smiled. "Thanks, Tai. That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"No problem," he replied, happy to know that he helped out his younger sister. "Well, good night, Hikari," he said, as he walked out of the room. "And happy sweet-sixteenth...My little sister's all grown up now..." he suddenly said with a tear in his voice.  
  
Hikari giggled. " 'Night, Taichi. And thanks, " she answered, as he closed the door behind him. Before getting under her covers, and going to bed, she looked out once more at the sky. Right there, in the sky, straight in front of her and right under the moon, was the brightest, most beautiful star that she'd seen that night.  
  
"Starlight, Star Bright, _last _star I see tonight," she recited softly. "I wish I may, I wish I might, I have a wish to make tonight." She sighed. "I wish," she started, "that I do live a happy life, like Taichi's wish. A life of health, dreams, happiness, and love. It has to be special....Since I'm going to be living it for me AND Takeru...."   
  
She looked up once more at the star. It was large, twinkling happily in the night sky, sending it's glow off to the world. Hikari got a familiar sensation by looking at it. A feeling of love...protection...  
  
Hope.  
  
Hikari smiled to herself, and got into bed. It happened a year ago. A birthday, and a deathday. But she didn't lose her light. Yes, Takeru was right. No matter what happened, no matter where he was, they'll always be together. He'll always protect her, watch over her, love her, no matter what....  
_  
I love you, Hikari...._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Bye! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
